Email and computer facsimile communications are ubiquitous in business applications due to the ease with which email messages and facsimile documents can be sent and received. However, obstacles exist with respect to certain email and computer facsimile communications. For example, email messages having large file attachments may not be deliverable to recipients due to attachment file size restrictions, either on the sender or recipient side of the communication. With respect to facsimiles, transmission may be limited to low resolution due to the limitations of facsimile transmission protocols.
Many solutions to such obstacles exist. For example, file transfer services are available online which allow users to transfer large files over the Internet securely. High resolution (including color) transmission of facsimile files is available using software-based sender and receiver applications.
However, a problem that arises with existing systems is that, in order to take advantage of the existing solutions, a sender of an email having a large attachment, or a high-resolution fax may still need to either login to an online service, execute a locally residing software application, or obtain a software plugin.